1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder for use in vehicles for holding beverage receptacles such as coffee cups, mugs, tumblers, or soft drink cans. The holder has positioning means which locks into a cigarette lighter socket and a stabilizing element which abuts the dashboard of the vehicle to stabilize the holder. The holder has a cylindrical, open-topped receiver with radially positioned inwardly extending, flexible fingers coupled to the receiver sidewall which fingers allow the holder to accommodate and snugly hold receptacles of varying diameter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many motorists wish to drink beverages while driving in a motor vehicle. Most, if not all, motor vehicle interiors are particularly unsuited for accommodating a beverage receptacle such as a coffee cup, tumbler, or soft drink can. Generally, no flat, level surface exists within convenient arm reach of the driver or front seat passenger which will accommodate the various types of beverage receptacles in common usage.
In some vehicles, the top surfaces of the dashboard is flat and nearly level enough to support a receptacle, but the inward slant of the windshield prevents placement thereon of most receptacles, especially the taller ones, such as tumblers or soft drink cans. Those vehicle dashboard tops which are able to accept a beverage receptacle do not provide a stabilizing means for the receptacle with the result that the receptacle may fall off the dashboard upon vehicle acceleration or slide to one side or the other when the vehicle rounds a turn. The sliding of the receptacle is highly likely to cause it to fall from the dashboard and spill. Aside from the attendant mess and damage to the interior of the car if the beverage receptacle falls and spills its contents, a driver may instinctively react to prevent the spillage which removes the driver's attention from safe vehicle operation.
Some motor vehicles have a flat console area between split front seats which can accommodate a beverage receptacle. This console, however, does not prevent the receptacle from sliding around, and the location is often not particularly convenient for easy reach by the vehicle driver.
Some prior art devices have attempted to overcome these problems but with limited success. For example, one known prior art device involves a hook-shape structure with a downwardly extending shank to which is attached a cylindrical, upwardly open holder. The hook portion slides between the window of the vehicle door and the interior door frame so that the holder is suspended by the shank. This type of device is usually adapted for holding a soft drink can and will not hold most other receptacles, particularly coffee cups. Additionally, this type of holder is very inconvenient, especially to the driver, because the driver must reach across with the right hand toward the holder which is attached to the door on the left.